


她说：你的第一宗罪就是对自己说谎

by yoosimi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, POV Peggy Carter, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi
Summary: 经过近一个世纪的生活，佩吉.卡特明白了时间的宝贵。非常深刻，真的。所以她下定决心不能让史蒂夫.罗杰斯再浪费它。





	她说：你的第一宗罪就是对自己说谎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and she says: your first sin was a lie you told yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426420) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



她最近不太爱看新闻。

事实上，她从来没有打开过她房间里的电视。有时候她不得不经过公共区域时，会看到一本正经的主持人在那儿向公众报道半真半假的事实，但是大多数时候佩吉避免这样的情况。首先，听到现代社会的堕落令人沮丧，因为她知道她已经无力再做任何有建设性的事情来纠正了。但更重要的是，佩吉发现，一个人的身体只能承受那么多次冲击，之后一切都会变得无关紧要，脊梁也再不会为何事颤抖。

当他们解冻队长。

当外星人占领曼哈顿。

当满大人来袭。

 

佩吉知道史蒂夫在来看望她之前已经苏醒了大半年。她并没有在责怪他，真的。但事实依然如此。

佩吉真的不太喜欢看新闻。

因此，她捕捉到这篇报道纯属偶然，在那些弯弯绕绕的噪音之下，她瞥见了一些意义重大的东西：新闻发布会上，托尼.斯塔克和罗杰斯队长之间的那张脸——半遮半掩，隐藏在阴影之中，但是那下颌线，那肩膀曲线，那双即使被遮住、即使遥远的眼睛。

那个人的手腕处悄悄晃过一丝闪光，对于任何其他人，任何不那么敏锐的人来说，这都只是光线作祟。

任何没注意的人。

“哦，”佩吉小声叹道，推着椅子的护士停下来倾身问她是否还好，毫不含蓄地摸了摸她的脉搏，佩吉知道这个女孩会担心她的心跳变得沉重，她的呼吸难以自持，她的眼神变得呆滞ーー因为她已经是个老婆婆了。佩吉已经生活了一辈子。

而她知道，‘不可能’只是相对的。那张脸。

即使再努力，她也忘不了那张脸。

 

* * *

 

 

一周后史蒂夫来看她。

至少是她认为的一周。这些日子，她的记忆力已经不复往昔。

这些天史蒂夫经常很悲伤，今天也不例外，然而佩吉并不能理解其中的逻辑。当然，并不是说情感就要合乎逻辑，或是常常保持正面，但是她能记得曾经史蒂夫的眼睛失去的微光，记得那片瓦砾和废墟，记得他眼周的红色和手中的空瓶子，那时他在为无法承受的失去哀悼，他无声地坦白了心中的黑暗－－佩吉自认为瞥见了一点，但不确定，永远不能确定－－

她记得史蒂夫.罗杰斯的悲伤，也记得是为了什么：在她的思绪所依附的所有的事情，所有她记得的事情中，都不曾动摇。

“哦，史蒂夫，”她低语道，脸颊因为扯出的微笑隐隐作痛，但这一抹笑容宽厚又真心实意的快乐，因为史蒂夫是一个奇迹－－隐于所有恐怖、邪恶与痛苦之下－－他是奇迹。

她紧握住他的手，这双手对她来说太大了，真的，但即使她的骨头已不复稳当，她仍然能确定她和史蒂夫之间谁才是那个在表象之下由内至外颤抖着的，她的手指紧紧包裹住他跳动的脉搏，想要找到史蒂夫眼神放空、呼吸微浅的原因。

但她做不到。她做不到，因为世界已经改变，史蒂夫已经改变，她不再了解他。

如果她曾经了解过的话。

“我真为你高兴，”她低声说着，希望能缓解一些他奇怪的不安，然而当她抬头看向史蒂夫，他面色苍白憔悴，仿佛被扼得又远又紧，濒临崩溃，看起来他随时会哭泣，而如果他放开紧咬住的下嘴唇，那里准会渗出血来。

“史蒂夫，”她用拇指一下一下敲着他的手掌，试图用自己的幻想抚平这无名的坎－－她想象着，没有仇恨，没有战争，没有毁灭，没有死亡，她的丈夫会回到她的怀抱：只肖一想，她的血液便充满了温暖，仿佛可以撇下现实，撇下此时此地。

“很棒了，不是吗？”她问道，但没有那么夸张，“难道不是吗？”她抽出手，颤颤巍巍地伸到史蒂夫胸口中央。

“难道还有什么感觉不对吗？”

她没有预料到她手下他的肺会紧紧抽搐，没有预料他会带着绝望的声音追寻着她的手抓住，俯下身子痛苦地伏在床边，背部明显地起伏，她伸出另一只手抚摸上他的头发，但他再没有发出更多声音。

她不明白，但没有再问，手抚着眼前的金发，直到睡意袭来。

 

* * *

 

 

当她回想这天晚上，那些时刻：当它们再次回到她的脑海，她完全清醒。她不知道过了多少时间，也不知道她醒来的时候史蒂夫是否还在那里。

岁月，她想。对记忆力真是不客气。

 

* * *

 

 

之后，他们住在弗吉尼亚州。他们在他父母结婚的教堂举行了婚礼，她对这的喜爱是她从未想到的。她发现自己正以一种从未预料的方式生活着。

 _战争_ ，他说，一天晚上他们躺在床上，汗水在他们之间慢慢干涸。他没有直视她的眼睛，手放在她的屁股上，不知为什么感觉有些奇怪， _有一个男人_ 。

她吞咽了一下，点点头，呼吸。

 _有一个男人_ ，佩吉点点头同意道，因为当然了，那是战争。

她指的是史蒂夫，她指的是霍华德；她指的是指南针上的一张照片和她第一次品尝芝士火锅的味道ーー她指的是任何男人，好的和坏的，诚实的和狡猾的，她看了他们一眼，两眼，或是一千眼，也许在垂死弥留之际，她才会想起他们，因为那是战争，佩吉.卡特并不天真。

毕竟，如果她真的天真，她就会选择呆在家里。

 _罗杰斯解放了基地_ ，理查德低声说， _但是巴恩斯……_

他们已经结婚四年了；他们谈论过孩子；他们躺在他们做爱的床上，然而这是他们之前从未有过的谈话。

 _佩格_ ，理查德靠着她的发丝呼吸，它们不受约束地疯狂地向各个方向翘着－－那种她不允许自己为任何人疯狂的疯狂。

 _这些像是要带走我_ ，他说，很痛苦，他的手掌紧紧抱住她的腰部，轻柔却亲密地搂着她，但是她想象到死去的理查德，皮肤紧绷的理查德，她读的报告中的理查德－－ _理查德：真正的英雄_ －－她就无法自控地屏住了呼吸。

佩吉只是简单地双手抱住她丈夫的手，把他紧紧搂在怀里，直到他松开呼吸，直到那些藏在他眼后的恐惧慢慢地消散一些，一些就足够。

佩吉紧握住理查德的手，忽略了她经常看到的恐惧，那些永远不会消失的恐惧。

 _他过去常常说起自己的心上人_ ，理查德轻轻对着她的耳廓诉说， _散兵坑里，牢房里，地狱门口，金发碧眼的小暴躁从来不知道自己对‘她’有多着迷_ 。

他们沉默了片刻。都没有说话，都没有呼吸，这让佩吉难受极了，理查德打破了他们之间闭口不谈的默契，这几乎点燃了她的怒火：此时此地，他们两人之间，谁更有勇气。

 _除了他从没有说过那是个姑娘_ ，理查德若有所思地继续，与其说是问题，这更像是事实，他们都知道只有一个人符合条件，但这仍然远没有那两个灵魂值得的多， _如果我现在回想的话_ 。

当然，佩吉也好奇过。当然，当她看到史蒂夫的眼睛盯着她的嘴唇，当她在血清后触摸他的身体的最初时刻－－当她为他承担一切风险，当他从鬼门关回来冲她微笑；当她的心颤抖着，灼热又愤怒地向那该死的盾牌开枪；当她绽放，当她看到那些影片中的他们俩，她感到隐秘的安全和亲密。

因为那是战争，战争从不等待萌芽的幻想：他看着她，是的，而且可能爱着她，但他有另一颗踏入黑暗的心，有他愿意冒着生命代价拯救的另一个人。他给予她的每一个眼神－－比起给予更像是分享，因为那些日子，她和史蒂夫之间的船只从未真正起航，真的－－甚至几乎没有抛锚，从未离开过港口。那只是单纯的可能，它令人着迷，闪烁着光芒；但是除了投来的目光、幻想和几次轻吻之外再没有别的——足够了，她知道，但是她曾经想要更多，梦想着一个朋友、对手、同事和爱人陪伴身边，直到最后——但是在那些短暂的时刻之间，一直有一些真实存在的东西，一些有重量有实感的存在。

一直有另一个人跟着他，在茫茫黑夜里追随着他。

然而，那是战争。当然。那是战争，而且人有动物的天性，所以她一直逃避着一切假设，任由自己沉溺其中－－偷走片刻的美好，假装是否他们每个人都能见到明天的太阳不再是个问题。

她好奇过，但如果她足够诚实，她想她早就明白，真的。当史蒂夫带着落魄却几乎完好无损的107军团凯旋时，她就明白了。她从第一刻就明白了，那振奋人心的欢呼，那望向史蒂夫.罗杰斯的目光。

她早就明白，如果她足够诚实，远远早于霍华德注意到他们俩：史蒂夫更强势爱抗议，但是不知何故，在詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯中士用颤抖的手指抚摸他的脸，摇晃他的胳膊反复检查他是否真实，是否完整，是否安全时，他弃权让步了，为了他童年挚友、他的兄弟的柔软目光和温柔触摸。史蒂夫害怕失去的正是他的心－－佩吉早就明白，早于她和斯塔克从远处打断这一时刻，早于霍华德吹着口哨，轻声抱怨从来没有这么不幸地看到如此神圣相爱的两人过。

_不幸。_

好吧，挺恰当。

 _当我问他有没有跳过舞_ ，佩吉转过身，嘴唇抵上丈夫的喉咙，她不知道他们为什么要说这些，也不知道为什么这些话这么重要，她只知道他们必须做， _史蒂夫常说他在等待合适的舞伴_ 。

她的头顶轻轻压上一片嘴唇，停留了很久，这让她的胸膛触动，她挪得更近，深深钻进环抱着她的身体：对她来说这是如此弥足珍贵。

 _巴恩斯_ ，她摇摇头，眯起眼睛抵御突然的刺痛， _我应该注意到他喝不醉，理查德。我应该注意到他们对他做了什么…_

他轻捧住她的脸颊，抚摸她的皮肤，佩吉想起自己已经坠入爱河的不幸经历。

 _巴恩斯伤得很重，_ 佩吉重新找回了声音，理查德的抚摸缓解了她胸部和喉咙的紧张。 _他在胡言乱语，毫无意义的语句。_ 她还记得那双眼睛：无法集中目光，眼神散向四处；她记得自己当时在想什么：她永远不能让史蒂夫看到这个，这会让他的心粉碎。

 _他说到要教那个瘦弱的傻瓜跳舞，_ 佩吉呼出一口气，理查德的嘴唇轻吻她脖子的弯处，她的眼睛紧闭着，颤动着。 _他的脚趾几乎都感受不到重量，因为他的学生是那么小，那么轻......_

佩吉仿佛挣扎着呼出一些强烈又黑暗的东西，这些东西淹没她的全身，如此清晰，如此明显，几乎超越她所能妄想－－不知道为什么她之前从未说过，也从来没有在脑海中强调过，她不是那种逃避真相的人，尤其是这在想到失去和悲剧之前几乎会让她微笑的真相。

金发碧眼的小暴躁从来不知道…

 _史蒂夫告诉我他不跳舞_ ，佩吉低声说着，她并不为自己在理查德的怀抱里如此渺小而羞耻，她让他搂住她，抱住她，仿佛远离这世界。

 _我觉得他不是在等待找到合适的舞伴_ ，她紧紧贴着理查德，把她的坚持、需要和想要向他的胸膛诉说，他们都知道她的意思，他们都知道她没有说完的话：他们都知道，史蒂夫.罗杰斯早就找到了他的舞伴，只是在等他回来。

或者，也许，只是不希望迷失自我，在不得不面对那个事实之前－－即使他回来，他也不能，他们也不能－－

佩吉寻到了理查德的嘴唇，理查德的屁股，为爱之不幸庆祝；她哀叹，又陶醉，当有些人不能时，她可以。

他们被剥夺了相爱的机会－－她会活下去。

为 _他们_ 。

 

* * *

 

 

她醒来看到史蒂夫在她身边时，感到如波浪般震惊，她从未打开的电视正在播放一个采访，没有开声音，只有图像：记者看着有些眼熟，也许，尽管大多数记者都长这样ーー但是接下来那张脸，那张一闪而过的照片，那个下巴，那双被长发遮住的眼睛，还有ーー

她眯着眼睛辨认屏幕下方滚动的字幕ーー她的眼睛是唯一没有完全老化的了，暂时还没有： _英雄还是恐怖分子？爱国者还是同胞？受害者还是凶手？囚犯还是怪物？威胁还是复仇者？_

这些词语，它们慢慢爬过—— 循环往复－－这一切突然变得完美而可怖：伤害、哀悼、感觉、相触的目光、他们对视却从不靠近的模样，他们就在彼此身边却不亲密的模样；史蒂夫来这里太频繁了，不仅仅是因为困惑，而是在逃避一些不可避免的事情，逃避他肋骨下的拉扯，逃避他心中撕裂的疼痛。

“上帝啊。”

现如今，她肺里的空气是很珍贵的－－沉重，咯咯作响又虚无微弱。有时候，当呼吸沉重困难，她会想，多年前那个她还未认识的史蒂芬.格兰特.罗杰斯是否也是这样的感觉。她肺里的空气是很珍贵的，然而此时，当她把一切拼凑起来，事情变得完整，她的眼睛睁得大大的，觉得再珍贵也是多余了：不敢置信；完完全全不敢置信。

这两个傻瓜。

“我一直以为你是在躲避这个世界，躲避那些窥探的眼睛，”她的声音嘶哑，有些不妙－－史蒂夫面露关切地伸出手，把吸管递到她嘴边；她喝了一小会便摇摇头，他倾下身靠近，佩吉屏住呼吸在他耳边嘶嘶道：“窥探你无法被理解的那一部分。”

她的眼神清明，眨了几下眼睛看着他的脸。史蒂夫正用她从未见过的方式盯着她，也有可能是她忘记了－－她忘记事情太多，也太容易了－－但她又眨了眨眼眯起眼睛，即使是她迟钝的老年神经也没有花上很久看懂这她不曾见过的神情：恐惧。

他震得僵硬，面色苍白。

他把水放到一边，因为它在他的手中晃个不停。

她的嘴唇微微翘起，并没有太多伤痛，真的；更多的是远胜于一切柔软、一切轻盈的怜爱，她缓缓地呼出一口气：

“我做梦也没想到你们会蠢到彼此隐瞒这个。”

虽然她的记忆已经少得可怜，但佩吉几乎可以肯定，这是史蒂芬.格兰特.罗杰斯第一次也是唯一一次在她睡着之前离开房间，离开她身边。这就足够说明一切。

她仰靠在枕头上－－太平了，真不舒服－－叹了口气，摇摇头。

仿佛她还需要进一步的证据来证明这个可怜人的灵魂似的。

 

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫像往常一样坐在那把椅子上，像往常一样侧过身翻看佩吉的相册ーー不同的是他的眼睛。这次他没有在看照片。

那抹亮蓝色下的皮肤淤紫青肿ーー是红色的。

尽管佩吉的思维依然敏锐，但她并不总是状态良好，这是事实，但是今天，她的身体有了存在的实感，感觉比实际年纪更强壮。她知道史蒂夫已经安静不语，无言地呆在她身边好多天了。

坦白的说，就是为了最简单的事情反而脑子转不过弯。男人们和他们的情感啊，上帝。

尤其是史蒂夫.罗杰斯和他那过于戏剧性的坚持。

她想，是时候结束这场胡闹了。真的太久了。

她已无法跟上时间的节奏，但她知道这是她最不能浪费的东西。

“你为什么在这儿，史蒂夫？”

他的双肩紧绷起来，眼神变得澄澈，他转向她，凝视着她无声地提问。

“我不是不喜欢你的陪伴，”她微微歪着头，嘴角弯起微笑，温柔，又悲伤，“但是大家可能会怀疑，一个精力充沛却伤心欲绝的年轻男子每天夜里和一个老太太煎熬着共度时光的动机，尤其－－”

她的呼吸梗住了，在无法控制的咳嗽中仿佛快要窒息，史蒂夫立刻站起来拿过水杯，把吸管送至她嘴边，她感激地喝了一口，但是待她的肺再次稳定，便皱起眉头挥手不愿再喝。史蒂夫重新坐下，看上去很焦虑又内疚，很好，非常正确，因为这就是目的；这就是她需要做的，她不能因为喉咙里的异样偏离了轨道，如果在这一刻，此时此地再无等待，有一件事需要被完成，那么就是拼凑史蒂夫.罗杰斯，拼凑他的整个身体、整个内心、整个灵魂，尽她所能。

她清了清嗓子，尽可能地扬起眉毛：她可能不再是过去的她，她可能站得没那么高了，好吧可能再没法站着，但是她没有完全迷失ーー还没有。

“尤其是，”她带着一丝严厉，一丝狡黠，带着自知的作为妻子、母亲、姑妈磨练出来的责难，“你本可以与你爱的人在一起，”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，吞咽着，仿佛要把喉结都吞下去。

“我正在和我爱的人在一起，”他是这么说的，声音嘶哑却认真，沉着地掩饰着所有的空洞，唉天啊，这个美丽的傻瓜。

佩吉哼了一声，即使这刺痛了她的肋骨。

“别故作扭捏，罗杰斯，”她指责到，翻了翻眼睛，晃了下脑袋仿佛她的头发还能如过去般甩动－－时髦、严酷又美丽－－她克制着咧嘴笑的冲动，她非常清楚她此刻不能够，现在是庄严的立论时刻。

史蒂夫长久地盯着她，等待她放手，等待她认输，他眼角流露出的绝望几乎让她动摇，再步步紧逼也许太残忍了，但是不：这感觉和过去一样，他们曾是对手，或许现在仍然是，这很重要－也许他能从她这儿注意到这点。

她祈祷那是真的。

他深长地叹了口气，他身上有些东西不见了，失去使他变得脆弱不堪。

“你是我最好的女孩，佩吉，”他说得有些刺耳，有些慌乱，仿佛重压下裂开的冰。

她受不了这个，然而事实是她可能不得不先眼睁睁地看着他粉碎，这真的不容易。

但这不会阻止她。

“是吗？”她夸张的反问，像是在用玩笑掩盖问题的核心，那块钢板，“我怀疑我曾经是。也许现在还是，”她柔下语气，声音渐渐降低变为耳语，她向他伸出手。

“背负着如此责任，你为自己活得太少了。这不公平。”她把他的手紧紧握在手里，呼吸了一下，接着笨拙地抚着他的指关节，突然间，佩吉坚强起来，她能承受此刻他们两人的负担。

这是一种可怕又令人兴奋的感觉。

“很多时候，”佩吉慢吞吞地开口，安抚地摸着史蒂夫的骨节，“我不会否认我们两人的事，”她深深地吸了一口气，强迫自己说出她从未想过会说出来的话：“除了现在。”

这句话有些过载，有些过于沉重，然而这正是她所需要的效果。他猛地抬起头，眼睛圆睁：仿佛一艘失了锚的航船，溢满毁灭与恐惧，和他自认为已经埋葬的一切－－她突然意识到，这个男人体内住着一个完整的人，她从未见得全貌，从未真正了解，不仅仅是因为那些相遇之前的时光，还因为在无法估计的深处他有一颗饱满又柔软的心。

想到这个，她的胸口也紧绷起来。她想把史蒂夫拉近，告诉他来这里，这里安全，她会帮助他。但是不行。

这不是他需要的帮助。

“女人总是能知道，史蒂夫，”她振作起来，带着淡淡的微笑紧握住史蒂夫的手指，希望能让他们两人都振作起来，“即使是在她不愿意的时候。”她低下下巴，等待他接受承认这一切，所有那些不言而喻的事实。

史蒂夫的表情，那面庞：他崩溃了，变得支离破碎，寻求着毁灭，但是佩吉不会让这发生，她不会。

“不要，”她沙哑地厉声道，直到他重新挺直身子，把自己重新拼凑成一块，哪怕只是胡乱一团，“不要坐在这里，觉得你背叛了一些其实从未发展的东西，觉得你误导了一些其实我们从未要走的路。”

她能看见他身上的挣扎，愤怒，即使不再需要却仍然想要隐藏自己内心的残念，这深深地刺痛了她的背脊，让她挺得更直坐起来，让她想要推开史蒂夫努力想要抓住的手，而最终，她还是握住了他。

“曾经有，”她柔声道，看着他们的手而非他的眼睛，“现在也有爱。感情。曾经有可能性。”

她抬起头，眼中的泪水含着她的笑容微颤流下，她能感觉到。

“但是曾经也有生活，痛苦和永远不会到来的机会，”她郑重又悲伤地诉说，但没有遗憾，“我嫁给了我深爱的男人，我和他组建了家庭。”

她一只手克制着颤抖慢慢地伸向史蒂夫的脸捧住，她把史蒂夫拉近，大拇指抚上他的眼下，轻轻按压威胁着还未流下的泪水回到眼中。

“你和我，我们从来没有机会相爱，”她摩挲着他的颧骨低语道，“我们从来没有机会去尝试。”

这是真的。也许很悲哀，也许是最好的，也许有太多的事情佩吉身处其中无法肯定地诉说。也许吧。

她唯一知道的就是这是真的，也许她很自私，因为她不会想要改变它。

她不会冒险，失去已经得到的东西，结局时刻得到的东西。

这个结局。要是他们能看见该多好。

“但是这并不意味着我们两人都不曾感受它，不曾爱过。”她呼吸了一下，拉着史蒂夫倾下身，让他们的眼睛对视，近近地看着那些睫毛，一根又一根地为所感颤动。

“你，我猜，比我更早。”

史蒂夫的呼吸颤抖，深沉地深刻：他没有争辩。他没有反对。

佩吉笑了。这是件很小的事情，但是它最真实。

“我不是那种信奉在既定计划里生活的人，”佩吉把双手放到膝盖上，看着它们，思考着自己在说什么，思考着自己长时间隐藏在内心的是什么，然后再次伸出手，只是虚虚握住史蒂夫的手指，那修长的画家的工具，“如果你需要的是某种慰藉，关于那些尘封你的冰的慰藉，我不能给你。”

她凝神了片刻，回忆起那双带着爱意的双手，那双抚摸带着爱与需要的双手：她曾拥有的那双手。她仍能忆起，即使是此时此地。

史蒂夫也有这样一双手，史蒂夫也值得拥有这样一双手。

“但是，”她的呼吸再次梗住，史蒂夫惊慌地靠近想要帮忙，但是她不想要，她不能忍受事情如此发展，不管是为了什么。她摇摇头闭上眼睛，告诉自己再坚持一会。就一会。

她必须让他明白。

“我曾经和你说过，你注定要得到更多。”佩吉的呼吸比她想象的还要急促，于是她用力闭上眼睛，专注于那紧张的感觉，努力让它释放消失在自己的胸膛里－－听话点，肺。

它听了。对此她心存感激。

“尽管你救了我们，救了那么多人，救了这个世界，”她直接而坚定地说，就如她的言下之意：她很感激，但是还不够，“但我不相信这就是你的命，不相信这就是全部你注定要做的事。”

史蒂夫现在也抬起头看着她，透过那些睫毛，微微有些害羞，她懒懒地想，很久很久以前，他是不是就是这样看着詹姆斯.巴恩斯，当他们第一次相遇，当他第一次意识到......

“也许这只是巧合，”佩吉重新集中思绪继续说，现在不是时候闲思乱想，“也许你在这里只是个残酷的讽刺，史蒂夫。你还活着，活着见到世界现在这个样子，活着为比我们曾经设想的更激烈的战斗而战。”

她没法控制地蹙眉瑟缩了，因为，想想他们都错过了什么，想想他们不知不觉地助长了什么，想想她可能无意却参与其中，让其诞生、扭曲、操纵、劣化、控制或毁灭－－

她深吸了一口气，紧紧地抓住身下的床单。哦，理查德，她闭上眼睛，想着在那些最糟糕的日子里，在工作带来伤害的时候，他是如何抱住她，他知道何时该问，何时该只是给予。她真怀念这些。

她让自己沉入怀念，只有一瞬间。

然后便放手了。

“也许这只是巧合，”佩吉重复道，点点头，“也许你在这里只是个残酷的讽刺，史蒂夫。你还活着，活着见到世界现在这个样子，活着为比我们曾经设想的更激烈的战斗而战。你仍然能呼吸，而这却不过是一点可怜的安慰，因为你已经知晓地狱的模样，因为你曾已被破坏，已被毁灭，被撕成碎片，撕成丝缕。”

她的胸口剧烈起伏，能感受到史蒂夫的手在她的肩膀上。她的胸口疼痛，她想到华盛顿，想到她曾期望建立的一切的倒塌。想到她听到的那些报告，想到关于人人否认却又害怕的幽灵，关于美国队长无法独活的坠落，关于金属臂和那些60年代、80年代、90年代被发现的废弃的冷冻室，关于这一切的窃窃私语－－

想到内心最艰难的挣扎。

“但是，”她忍不住颤抖，不得不把手放在自己的心上稳住，因为已经到了关键点，这就是中心：“也许这只是巧合，仅此而已，但是你活在此刻，你内心无法抵达的深处所隐瞒的，”她稳定下来后便把手伸向史蒂夫的胸口，呼了一口气，“已经不再像过去那样危险了。”

她手下心的那颗深不可测的心脏，它如疯魔般狂跳着，越来越深，越来越用力，他的肺部紧绷，无望地喘着粗气，对，佩吉想，对，为了把他从自己手中救赎，她必须先把他劈开。

“你们都在这里，”她斜着身子低语，任何有眼睛的人都能看出来她在说一个秘密，“你们都比过去更需要对方。”

她的手滑过史蒂夫的胸口，抚上脖子感受掌心下跳动的脉搏，再到下巴，脸颊，他轻轻靠上她的手像是需要有所依靠，她能感受到那里的皮肤被他努力收住的泪水打湿，所以她开口了，清晰明白：

“你可以以你梦想过的方式去爱了。”

史蒂夫嘴唇里溢出的声音破败、可怕，承载着所有的恐惧和痛苦，所有的死亡、失去和害怕，这些东西太过沉重，太过阴郁，像是不可能从史蒂夫喉里钻出来－－但是某种更强壮、更明亮的东西把它们从内心的溃烂处轰了出来，她需要这成为史蒂夫从未拥有过的希望。

她需要这成为那种他想要的在骨子里感受的爱，不再有任何羞耻。

“千万不要把这想象成一个不会平衡的等式，以为这样就可以抹去过去发生的事情，抹去曾遭受的苦难，”她激烈地低声说道，因为她知道那个故事，她知道它会以你未曾想过的方式结局，也许会更好，但是...

但是史蒂夫看着她，屏息凝神地听着每一句话，他的眼中闪烁着他的心，她从未见过，但她知道这双他们寻找了将近一个世纪的眼睛－－无论睁着或闭着，隐于其后的那颗心，自始至终只属于一个灵魂，人群中的一个人：一个双眼坚定又真实的中士。

“但是‘平衡’从来不是生活的目的，”她能在他身上看到他们的结局，更好的结局。他们都更好。

“也许你能够拥有的就足够治愈，”她向后靠去，手掌拢住他颤抖的面庞，倾尽怜悯温柔与关爱地看着他哭泣，“也许那就足以覆盖所有黑暗的日子，光明总比黑暗长。”

“所以，即使这只是巧合，史蒂芬，”她按住他的嘴角，温柔无比，她对着在他身上看到的那颗心轻轻诉说：“上帝啊，不要浪费它。”

“佩吉，”史蒂夫喘着气，沉重又破碎但在修补，可能吧。

可能在修补。

“佩吉，我，他－－”

史蒂夫的声音哽咽了，他低下头去，但是佩吉不会让这发生，她不会。

“看着我，”她抓住他的手，努力靠上床板，这场战斗几乎耗尽了她全部的心神，但她强迫自己集中注意力，尽最大努力坚持到底。

他再次对上她的目光，她抚摸着他的手腕微笑着，轻柔而疲惫：她希望这就够了。

“他知道，史蒂夫，”这唯一的核心应该让所有一切变得无关紧要，应该温暖这些年来史蒂夫胸口的空洞，抵御严寒，“他从最初就知道你的珍贵，在我们任何人之前。他抓住了他的机会，”她的下巴因这些话语和其中的得与失颤抖，她重重的地吞咽了一下，坚定地说完：“我无法想象任何事情，任何邪恶，可以玷污这件事。”

史蒂夫握住她的手紧紧捏住。

佩吉集中起仅剩的所有精力，回握住他。

“所以现在抓住你的，史蒂夫，你的机会，”她说着，仿佛乞求，仿佛命令，以及介于其中的一切，他们知道，在某个地方，史蒂夫.罗杰斯会全心全意地凝视着一个人，如此纯粹，没有保留，没有伤害。

“做英雄。做领导者，做鼓舞人心的人，做战斗中不知道退缩的顽固的笨蛋，”他满脸湿意地笑了，她也是，即使很微弱，“做在我遇见你之前便已在骨子里刻下的所有东西，”她说得又急又喘，因为她能感受到筋疲力尽，四肢无力，眼皮也重了，她知道，她没法再继续战斗了。

“但是，比这些更重要的，做一个幸福的男人，”佩吉温柔地说道，但她觉得史蒂夫能明白这比她之前说的都要意义重大，“做一个‘不幸’爱得超乎想象的男人。”她想起来了理查德的胡须和须后水，还有她从不曾在别人面前展现的大笑的模样－－自从失去他，她也再没有那样笑过，“‘不幸’被爱得超越世上一切。”

她再次紧紧抓住他的手，轻轻地捏了一下：

“做那个人，史蒂夫。”

此刻，她太累了，他把她靠回枕头上时也没法反抗，不管怎样，一切都结束了。是的。

她知道，尽管睡意已开始降临，但在她内心深处某个难以名状的地方，她知道，他会做那个人。

他会的。

 

* * *

 

 

夜已深，外面一片漆黑。即使隔着门，佩吉也能看出一切归于平静。

她之前睡着了。她不是那种睡眠质量很差的人，所以逻辑上来说：有什么把她吵醒了。有什么不寻常的东西引起了她的注意－－她多少有些吃惊，这种本能磨练过久，过于敏锐，永远不会完全消失。

她闭上眼睛呼吸着沉默，她能感觉到，有一种存在，细微的声音，轻柔的脚步，窗帘的沙沙声。但是不知为何，她心跳平稳，手掌干燥，她知道没什么可怕的。

她也能感觉到。

脚步声渐近，正如她明白她能听到脚步声完全是因为对方有意为之，她小心翼翼地让自己呼吸节奏变得明显，告诉对方：她是醒着的。

在对方渐渐靠近的过程中，他们在沉默中交流。

她听到一声轻微的深吸气声，然后一只手停在她的颈后，以一种她许久没有感受过的温柔拥住她，空气中有一丝淡淡的的气味－－这是另一个故意的信号，告诉她不要害怕，因为恐惧是无迹可寻的，恐惧在夜晚降临不会有呼吸，不会有声音，不会有让她忆起理查德、仿佛回到家中的那种淡淡的麝香。

她呼出一口气，如果这个动作让她的头靠向那温暖的存在，也很好。反正她也不能完全确认这不是个梦。

她的指尖传来压力与触感，由于初醒的迷糊，岁月的诅咒－－她花了一些时间才意识到自己没有握着一只握不住的钢笔入睡，曾经有时她会为了复健自己的手而这么做；才意识到自己没有在盯着床边左手抽屉里的挂坠，那是他们25周年纪念日早晨她醒来在手中发现的礼物，包含了太多的情感－－总之她花了一些时间才意识到。

那不是一只钢笔，也不是挂坠。那是一只手，在她的手中：强壮又几乎绝望，几乎畏惧地包裹住她的手，坚定却没有太紧。

那是一只手，在她的手中，由金属制成。

她一下子明白了，所有关于他的窃窃私语和惊叹，以及为什么当这个男人，这个可爱却饱受折磨的灵魂在黑暗中走进她的房间时，她不觉得是威胁。

男人的呼吸断断续续，她听到了，紧接着便感受到了，他慢慢地靠近，蜷缩在她身旁，没有接触，尽管她希望有，房间里有些凉，但他的身体很温暖。她觉得他，这个男人，需要在任何一个机会感受：感受舒适。

她能感觉到头顶呼出的热气，沿着她的发丝，这实在是个动人又易碎的时刻，她克制不住得颤抖，一片干燥饱满的嘴唇落在她的皮肤，久久停住，感受着心脏的跳动：

“谢谢。”

这声音如此颤抖，布满太多她无法感同身受而他永远不应该遭受的痛苦，但是也许：太多值得他去享受的东西。佩吉笑了，即使她能感受到有滚烫的泪水滴落在她凌乱的头发上，湿漉漉的，还有那具身体在重压下的变化－－那是灵魂在解脱中自由的颤抖。

她转动手指收紧，握住他的手回应，她一开始不确定他能否感觉到，但是她抓住他之后，他渐渐放松在床上，靠的更近，但仅是微微有些接触，她倾身靠了过去，那一瞬间，某种祝福从一人传向另一人，尽管她说不清是谁给予，谁接受，但那并不重要了。

如果詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯在经历了这一切之后，能够再次享受平安喜乐，那么她愿意付出她的余生，以及更多已经逝去的时光。从巴基这样的人这里得到祝福，得到善良的所思所想，她会认为是一种荣耀。

他蜷缩在她身边，微弱却真切地存在，她微笑着，感受着他胸部的起伏，他心脏的跳动，他一直小声喃喃着同样的语句，一遍又一遍：谢谢，谢谢，耶稣，谢谢，我不能，你没有，我－－

谢谢你。

他的嘴唇再次贴上她的额头，带着感激，她让自己沉入其中，让自己想象着吊坠抵着她喉咙凹陷的感觉，想象着那双握在手中的手，想象着那片深爱又深深怀念的嘴唇的触感。她让自己沉浸入那段回忆，此时此地，在巴基.巴恩斯身边，他活着，她终于见到了。

终于不再恐惧。

然后佩吉让自己慢慢重新入睡，比过去的好多年，好多个夜晚都更温暖，她知道待她醒来，他就会不在；知道自己有可能都记不得这个凌晨。但是这并不重要，真的不重要。

因为当他离开，他会去找那个一直深爱着他的男人，甚至在他意识到之前，他就拥有了他的心；他会看到那双蓝眼睛闪烁，佩吉从未见过，只能想象；他会温柔地抱住史蒂芬.罗杰斯，带着十倍的爱，那种她只能在回忆里怀念的爱，现在属于他们两人，这就是它应该的样子。

佩吉在最后握住巴基的手，把想要说的话语都藏进这个动作，她知道，那些没有说出口的他都懂，因为在沉入睡眠前，一滴泪珠落在她的前额，但是这一次，那双嘴唇舒展成一个微笑。

佩吉也笑着，睡着了。

她的任务完成了。

 

 

 


End file.
